1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention generally relates to Pitot-static pressure probes and more particularly to a substantially free-floating probe adapted to detect and indicate precise aircraft air speed and attitude to be observed and studied in real time, or alternatively recorded for future study and analysis. 2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, of course, includes numerous devices or probes such as Pitot-static probes, herein referred to simply as Pitot tubes, adapted to be mounted on aircraft and employed for detecting and indicating local air speed according to the equation V=.sqroot.2(pt-p)/.rho. where V=velocity of the aircraft; p=static pressure; pt=total pressure; and .rho.=the density of the air. Normally, such devices are fixed relative to the longitudinal axis of the aircraft on which they are mounted and provide accurate indications for air speed only when an aircraft is in a selected flight attitude. However, as the aircraft experiences unusual attitudes, which result in wind angles in excess of 15.degree. to 20.degree., error in the thus provided intelligence is introduced. As a consequence, it often is necessary to calibrate these devices for given air speeds and/or specific flight attitudes.
Additionally, fixed devices, similar to Pitot tubes, have been provided with chamfered nozzles adapted to accommodate entry of angularly related relative wind for accommodating detection of air speed when the associated aircraft is expected to assume an unusual flight attitude. However, again in order to acquire accurate intelligence over a given range, calibration is required. Hence, it should now be appreciated that there currently exists a need for a probe having a capability of providing intelligence indicative of total pressure and static pressure, without regard to the attitude of the aircraft on which the probe is mounted.
It is, therefore, a general purpose of the instant invention to provide an air speed and relative wind direction probe particularly suited for use in providing intelligence accurately indicative of instantaneous local air speed and relative wind direction for an associated aircraft.